


Seven Days Time

by washingDONE



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Pheacker overdose, What Have I Done, i can't go a day without writing pheacker ok, pheacker is the otp, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingDONE/pseuds/washingDONE
Summary: Seven days of freedom yields so many possibilities.It was only reasonable that Philip chose to spend them with George Eacker.





	Seven Days Time

**Author's Note:**

> short little drabble i wrote while I was bored

"We'll depart for seven days." Eliza said, grabbing a few of her bags and rushing around the house to greet Philip. "Will you be all right until we get back?"

"It's fine, Ma. I'll hold down the fort while you're gone." Philip waved at his mother.

"Aunt Peggy and Aunt Angelica will be here every other day to check up on you, so be good!" Eliza tutted. "And remember-"

"Don't open the door to strangers, make sure all doors and windows are locked before I go to bed, and be sure to eat 3 meals a day every day." Philip repeated his mother's words perfectly. The two exchanged smiles.

"Take care while we're gone, Philip." Eliza said in that gentle voice of hers.

They exchanged the last 'I love you's out the door, and Philip waved at the coach carrying his family off.

Once the coach was a speck in the distance, Philip plopped himself down on a sofa unceremoniously.

This certainly wasn't the first time he'd been left alone; it would be the longest, though. Pops had a business trip that whisked him all the way to Virginia for some time, and the other children wanted to come too. Ma wasn't about to be left alone with 8 children, so she decided to go with the kids.

Philip had rejected the invite, though. He'd been on three of these business trips in the past, none of them particularly enjoyable. It was all just politics and keeping his dad from punching Mr. Jefferson. He was just old enough to be left alone, so they let him.

He didn't plan to do anything particularly sinister, but the alone time was nice. He reclined back on the sofa, and felt tired enough to take a nap.

By the time he woke up, it looked near sunset. He got up, stretching his back over the armchair. He stood, eyes scanning the room. It was about time for dinner, the clock read.

Philip hustled himself into the kitchen, and fixed himself a glass of milk and some leftovers from the night before. As he ate alone in the kitchen, he wondered what he would do.

Seven entire days of freedom to himself. His thoughts were voiced by a knock on the door. Philip placed his plate and glass by the sink, mentally noting to wash them later.

He walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. He expected his mother or his father; maybe Pops had forgotten a few important papers and needed to fetch them. Maybe Aunt Angelica and Aunt Peggy had come a day early to make sure he didn't burn the house down.

He hadn't exactly expected George Eacker.

"Mr. Eacker," Philip greeted.

"Mr. Hamilton," George replied coolly, looking as calm and casual as ever. "Good afternoon to you."

"Need anything, sir?" Philip gestured.

They had no idea why they were bothering with formalities. George could bend Philip over on the couch and plow him then and there if he liked. Philip wouldn't have minded at all.

"Yes, actually. Quite a few things. May I come in?"

"Of course, sir." Philip stepped aside, letting George in. Philip guided George to the parlor, where the two sat at a table for four, across from each other.

"I suppose you know what I am here for?" George asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I've the slightest idea, though it'd be nice of you to enlighten me, if you will." The two exchanged smiles.

"My intentions are completely pure, I promise."

"I'm not too sure of that, sir." Philip laughed. George moved closer, one hand caressing Philip's cheek. Philip shifted forward, leaning into the touch. He made a noise in the back of his throat, a pleased purr. George couldn't keep the smirk off of his lips. George kept his other hand busy unbuttoning his jacket, shrugging it off of his shoulders.

"Completely, and entirely pure, I assure you." George spoke softly. That voice of his did remarkable things to Philip.

"And what of these pure intentions, Mr. Eacker?" Philip whispered back. "What are you planning to do to me?"

God, did Philip make a good sub. They both knew full well that George could've bent Philip over and fuck him until he screamed. Neither of them would've minded. But it was so much more satisfying, dragging it all out.

"So many things, Mr. Hamilton." George replied, unbuttoning his tunic in the process. "Beyond your imagination." Philip got up, pulling away from George, and walked over. George raised an eyebrow as Philip straddled him.

_Oh._

George quickly realized his intentions as Philip began to grind his hips into George's. He let out a low groan, bucking his hips upwards.

"Forgive my manners, Mr. Hamilton. I've been patient for far too long." George murmured, untying Philip's cravat. Once that damned thing was on the ground, George kept himself busy sucking a fresh bruise into Philip's neck. He got lucky, and found a sensitive spot within seconds. Philip bit back a moan as George touched him in all the right places. One hand was gliding down his sides, brushing against the bulge in his breeches ever so softly. The other was undressing him. George was already topless, and Philip ran one hand down his flexing muscles in admiration.

"You'll be home alone for a while?" George murmured into Philip's skin. He shuddered at the sensation.

"Y-yeah," Philip added. "For seven d-days, I think,"

"Perfect." George smiled, teeth grazing against Philip's neck. The boy gasped in shock and pleasure as George bit into his neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, mind him, but definitely hard enough for Philip to feel it. He bucked his hips against George in horny desperation.

It didn't take very long for the two to be completely undressed. Their clothes were scattered around the parlor. Philip reminded himself to clean those up later. That thought was quickly washed away by more pleasure.

George's hand slid across Philip's cock, the tip was dribbling with precum. He pressed against the slit, eliciting a moan from Philip. George pressed a hand towards Philip's lips. Philip took four fingers in his mouth, sucking with all the vigor and strength he had. It was difficult to concentrate with George touching him all over, sending vibrations down his spine, but he managed.

"Such a slut," George smiled in such a wolfish way, and tsked at Philip. "What do you want me to do to you?" George pulled his fingers out of Philip's mouth, letting him speak.

"I want you to bend me over and fuck me right now. I want you to fuck me into next week. I want you to-"

"Such a slut," Philip let out a soft whine as George slid two fingers into him, pumping them in and out agonizingly slow. "Your Poppa know you talk like that?" Another pathetic noise arose from Philip as George started flicking one of his nipples teasingly with his free hand.

"Need you, sir." Philip shuddered as George added a third finger, scissoring them inside of him and moving in ways that made him forget his own name. The fourth confined him to whines and moans, too distraught and aroused to form words.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" George asked, moving his hand to start pumping his own dick slowly. Philip struggled, trying to speak. All that he could manage was a soft whine.

When George pulled all of his fingers out, Philip opened his mouth to express his outrage but stopped. He felt the tip of George poking his hole.

"You're simply scandalous, my dear Philip." George teased, starting to push up. Philip stopped him.

"L-let me," Philip stuttered. He raised his hips up, and sank down on George's cock. The two couldn't suppress moans of pleasure.

George could call Philip a lot of things, but 'bad in bed' definitely wasn't one of them. The boy knew his way around a cock. Rocking his hips, twisting forward in order for George to hit him in all the right places. He knew how to ride one with enough vigor to bring George to the brink in a matter of minutes.

Philip gasped as George came inside of him, filling him to the brim. He kept riding, though, driving himself to orgasm.

"I-I'm cumming!" Philip cried. He came all over his and George's chest. He let out a soft whine as the afterglow faded away. 

The two sighed, trying to catch their breath. George moved in to kiss Philip. Both of them looked like a mess; covered in cum and spit, hair mussed up, hickeys dotting their necks. Philip tasted himself on George's lips, and leaned in to catch that flavor.

Philip found himself physically exhausted after all that, and leaned in on George, closing his eyes. George didn't want to sit in that parlor chair for the rest of eternity, so he picked up the nearest article of clothing (which happened to be Philip's cravat) and cleaned the two of them up with it, carrying Philip into his bedroom.

He knew the inside of Philip's room by heart, but it was the first time he had come in through the door instead of the window. George laid Philip down on the bed, and reached for a blanket, settling down with him. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Angelica twisted the key into the lock, hearing a soft click. She pushed the door open, Peggy following in suit.

The two of them couldn't help but think that the Hamilton household looked oddly peaceful in the wee hours of the morning. When it was empty, at least. When the entire family was home, morning was a catastrophic hurricane and an earthquake combined. Ten or more voices speaking at the same time, eight children rushing around, getting breakfast or playing or getting ready for school, and two parents trying to tend to all of them at once. It was the best kind of chaos. Now, when the house was near empty, the place felt quiet and serene.

This set off a few alarms in Angelica's head.

Philip was quiet and thoughtful, but when alone, he talked to himself. There was always some noise around Philip. Whistling, humming, talking; anything would've given Angelica the thought that Philip was home.

What greeted her was complete silence.

Peggy seemed to sense her sister's thoughts.

"Maybe he's still asleep?" She didn't seem too sure of herself.

The two of them shuffled into the parlor, only to find a disaster zone.

One of the chairs was lying on its side, and clothes were scattered everywhere. Peggy spotted a pair of breeches hanging from the counter that certainly wasn't Philip's. Angelica held up a cravat that was crumpled and ripped, hardened by some unspeakable substance. She recognized it immediately, and dropped the cravat to the floor.

"This jacket's five sizes bigger than Philip," Peggy commented, holding up a dark blue jacket that looked nothing like what Philip would wear.

"In his room?" Angelica suggested.

"Philip? Are you still asleep?" Peggy called out. The two sisters walked down the hall, calling out for Philip. The two arrived at Philip's room. The door was slightly ajar, and they pushed it open.

"Philip? What'd you-" Oh. Philip was lying in bed, sound asleep. Which was surprising; he never slept very late at all. Early bird gets the worm or whatever. Angelica quickly noticed why. The lad was curled up in the embrace of another, an older male that she didn't recognize. Angelica quickly closed the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Are we telling Eliza or...?" Peggy broke the silence.

"We never discuss this." Angelica finished.

"Unless we want to blackmail him." Peggy added.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah i know peggy died before philip was born  
> fite me


End file.
